She'll never be mine
by rawrgirl101
Summary: McGee is having problems accepting that Gibbs and Abby are a couple and that they are soon to have a child together. Can Abby and gibbs help him accept them, or only make things worse? GABBY
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

McGee had been back at work for a month, and already felt as though he had never been away. The only exception to this was Abby and Gibbs. He had trouble talking to both on a personal level now. He was scared that if he did he would blurt his feelings out about the two of them. He had also noticed that since Gibbs and Abby had announced themselves, that Ziva and Tony had gotten a lot closer.

He sighed. It was just him now. Everyone else was with each other, including the only girl he had ever loved. He really wished he could bring himself to accept that Abby was with Gibbs, and be happy for them, but he simply lacked the ability.

"What's up McGoogle," asked Tony, walking into the office with his usual strut.

"Nothing," he replied moodily.

"Come on Probie," Tony jested, "We mustn't have secrets from each other"

"I said I'm fine Tony."

"Ok ok no need to get nasty"

"Well then why don't you leave him alone DiNozzo," said Gibbs walking into the office.

"Yes boss, sorry boss"

Gibb's phone started to ring then. He answered and then listened for a while.

"Homicide on Dewing Street," Gibbs told them, "Gear up"

"On you six boss," said DiNozzo, just like always.

McGee sighed and grabbed his bag. Just like old times, but he wasn't sure that he wanted it to be like old times anymore

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibb's knew that McGee still wasn't quite right with him and Abby, and did everything he could to make things easier for his agent, but everything he did seemed to aggravate McGee. He knew it was very important to Abby that McGee accepted them and their baby, but he couldn't see it happening it any time soon.

Ziva was already at the crime scene when they got there.

"Ah Gibbs," she welcomed.

"What've we got Ziva?"

"Not sure yet Gibbs, Victim seems to have been hit on the back of the head."

"McGee witness statements, DiNozzo, Ziva, bag and tag"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When they were back at NCIS Gibb's delivered the evidence they had collected to Abby. Even though she was off caffeine she was still as hyper as usual, on account of the fact that she had a scan that day and was going to find out the sex of the baby.

"I'm so excited Gibbs," she told him, "oh I don't care what it is just along as he or she is healthy."

"McGee's still not happy with it" Gibbs told her.

"I know, he's barely spoken a word to me since we told him,"

"He'll come around Abs"

"If only there was something we could do."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It wasn't long until Abby and Gibbs were sitting in the challenger on their way to the clinic. Abby couldn't stop talking all the way there, while Gibbs listened in his usual way. He wasn't really listening to what she was saying but to the sound of her voice.

The pulled up outside and went in. They had been there ten minutes when they were called in. Abby lay down on the table and watched the radiographer squirt the cold jelly onto her belly. She watched the screen and looked at her unborn baby in the machine. She couldn't believe it. There was the person who was living inside of her, a part of her

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

"Yes!" yelled Abby, hyperly, knocking the poor radiographer off guard.

"Ok then," she continued, composing herself, "congratulations you are the parent o a baby ..."

**What you think? And what gender should the baby be? =] Review please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

"A beautiful baby girl" the radiographer finished

As soon as she said this memories of Shannon and Kelly came running back to his head, and anxiety took hold of him. He couldn't allow Abby to see that something was wrong. She was so happy, laying there in all of her gothic glory. They must've been one of the strangest looking couples that the radiographer had ever seen.

"How great if that Gibbs," She exclaimed afterwards, hugging him so tight he thought all the breath had be taken from him.

"Yeah abs," he laughed, trying to prize her arms away from him so he could open the car door.

"Gibbs had the feeling that he had never had such a talkative passenger in that seat before. He loved it.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee watched Abby get bigger and bigger over the following weeks. Several cases came and went to keep his mind occupied, but none of them did. His thoughts were constantly on Abby and the little Giblet that was currently inside of her.

Leon Vance was noticeably annoyed at their relationship as well. He didn't much like romance between colleagues, but he kept out of it. After all it wasn't his business, and although this has never stopped him before, he felt sure that Gibbs wouldn't keep his thoughts about himself in his head or even try too.

But with the exception of those two everyone seemed to be happy for them. Abby and Gibbs had gotten very close to Ziva in this short time period and she was frequently at Gibb's and Abby's house for dinner.

"We need to think a name for this little girl," Abby said one day. She was starting to get fed up of getting so huge. She was also annoyed that she hadn't felt her kick yet.

"I know, I've been thinking about that." Gibb's replied from the workbench. He had now finished the boat and had started on a cradle for the baby. So far it was only few planks of wood, but Abby was sure that it would be something to treasure when it was finished.

"Well! Any ideas"

"Well I did have one idea

"Well what were they"

"How about Jenny" he asked her, not looking at her. After all Jenny had also been his lover long ago.

"It's perfect."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby was awoken one night, by a feeling that she had thought would never come. She must have dreamt it she thought, and then it happened again. She shook Gibbs awake, excitedly.

"What is it," he asked sleepily.

"Jethro, it kicked me!" she shouted and placed his hand on her belly. She watched his face brighten up when he too felt it.

"That's brilliant Abby," he said and be meant it.

The day after she couldn't wait to get to work to tell everybody at work about the baby kicking but when they arrived everything was in chaos, it was clear that something had happened.

"Go back to the car Abby," Gibbs warned; running towards the entrance, and for one of the first times in her life, she did exactly what she was told, not wanting to incur the wrath of Gibbs.

When he got the office he was shocked to see Tony and McGee on the floor, unconscious, Ziva however, was nowhere to be seen.

**Review and tell me what you think =] thanks for the reviews so far (:**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIER: I own nothing

Gibbs had to fight himself so he wouldn't panic. He had only been a few hours. What could have happened in 2 hours? He called Ducky, to check on him and palmer. To his great relief, a shaky, but nevertheless, living ducky picked up the phone.

"Duck you and palmer get up here right away," he said, "I can't leave Tony and McGee"

Within 10 minutes they got to the office and Gibbs ran to fetch Abby. He didn't like leaving her on her own, not when all this was going on.

To his horror when he got out there someone was attempting to get into the car. He could just see Abby's petrified face from inside the car. Panic taking hold of him he ran to the car, praying that he wasn't too late.

"Get away from that car," he yelled, trying to do anything to make the man take his attention off hurting Abby. The attacker turned, just in time to see Gibb's fist coming towards his face. And then Gibbs threw another punch, and another. He couldn't stop himself. How dare he threaten Abby? Suddenly he felt arms pulling him away.

"You're going to kill him Gibbs," said a familiar voice, Ziva was trying her best to keep a mad Gibbs from killing the man lying on the floor unconscious.

After what seemed like a lifetime Gibbs calmed down, and his muscles grew less tense. Abby got out of the car and cried like she'd never cried before.

"Gibb's," she sobbed, "I thought he was going to kill the baby, next time something like this happened don't leave me on my own."

"I'm never going to leave you alone Abs," he said holding her tight, scared that if he let her go he would never see her again. It had so nearly been just like Shannon. He had left her alone so that she would be safe, and had nearly come back to find that his lover and child had been killed.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCISNCISNCISNCIS

Back in the office Tony and McGee had woken but were still very groggy. Ducky was beginning to worry about McGee on account of the fact that he had been in a coma relatively recently.

"You should go and see a doctor, my boy," he told McGee concerned.

"I told you ducky I'm fine"

"Where's Ziva," DiNozzo asked, not bothering to keep the concern out of his voice.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva stood to the side while Abby and Gibb's clung to each other. She had seen Gibbs and the man fighting and had only just finished with a man trying to stab her, when she had run over.

_Thank god I got there in time _she thought. She had never seen like that and it scared her. She had the feeling that if she had not been there that man at their feet would have been on his way to hospital or much much worse.

Finally Gibb's stood up shakily and looked at her in the face.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. He helped Abby to her feet, who had been sobbing so much that her knees had nearly given way. She had seemed to suffer nothing more than shock.

"I have a favour to ask Ziva," Abby told her, her voice still shaking. Ziva nodded so she continued, "We'd like you to choose the babies middle name." Ziva was obviously shocked by this and gave Gibb's a 'who me?' look. Gibbs nodded his head at her. She had never been asked anything like this before. It was something that you wouldn't associate her with, in her opinion.

What you think? Should she say yes to choosing the name or not? Review please and thanks everyone who's reviewed so far =]


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Ziva stood there for a while not knowing what to say. Then finally she nodded, as words had failed her. She had no idea what to name a baby. The only experience she had had of them were her sisters.

"Cool," said Abby, "Obviously we'll give you some time to think about it."

Gibb's decided that it was best to send McGee home early as the last thing any of them wanted was McGee to have a relapse and be off work for another 3 months.

The rest of the day was spent interrogating the assailant and looking through the surveillance cameras. It was an easy case to solve, considering that they'd caught the people responsible and all of it was on camera.

"How did he get in here in the first place," Gibb's asked, angry that someone had let this happen.

He got even angrier when he saw that no one on his team seemed to know. Seeing that volcano, also known as Gibbs, was about to erupt, Ziva and Tony made their way out of the vicinity as quickly as the possibly could, before he could say anything.

Still fuming he walked down to autopsy, where Ducky was examining Abby to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine Ducky, really." He heard her saying, irritated.

"Gibb's wanted you checked out and after what happened I have to say I agree with him," Ducky said to his unruly patient

"Ab's you should listen to him," said Gibb's laughing for the first time since they had been in the car.

She crossed her arms and sulked. She hated the doctors, and this baby was making her mad at everything.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva and Tony walked towards DiNozzo's car.

"Thanks again for the lift Tony" she said, "Stay for dinner if you want."

"That's what I was hoping for," he said with a cheeky grin. She punched him on the arm and he grabbed his arm in pain. "Ow! What was that for," he moaned.

She laughed and opened the door. "You are impossible Tony"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

They pulled up outside their house and much to her surprise he opened the boot and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"You are full of surprises" she told him.

"It's what I do best," He said, seemingly attempting to speak like the Fonze from happy day. Rolling her eyes she unlocked the door and went inside.

By the time Dinner was over it was very late, and Tony didn't feel like driving home.

"Ziva," he said warily, not wanting to overstep the mark, "Would you mind me staying here tonight, it's just that it's late and you know..." his voice trailed off leaving silence.

"Of course you can, I'll get some blankets for the sofa," she told him. He was sure that she knew that wasn't what he was talking about but he was fine with it. For some reason the thought of waking up with her nearby seemed comforting, and it wasn't because of her training.

She came back with the sheets and put the neat pile on the chair. She then settled herself next to him on the sofa and they talked. She told him about the Gibb's and Abby proposal.

"That's great," he told her, "It show you that you're important to them,"

"Yes I know, but I don't know anything when it comes down to babies,"

"Think of someone important to you and use that name." He suggested. Suddenly a wave of panic rushed over him as he realised that he was having a mature conversation. When had she done to him? The last person he had had a conversation like this with was Jeanne.

There was a lull in the room now and he suddenly found himself with the urge to kiss her. Slowly he moved in, to see if she was ok with it, and he was almost surprised to see her leaning in too.

**Thanks for all your reviews, they've been great =] give me some suggestions on what to do next and what rating :P I don't mind writing T's and can maybe be talked into writing an M (changed for** **LittleSpooky)**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Their lips touched and they shared the most passionate, meaningful kiss that either of them had ever had. Tony pulled away, which was the last thing Ziva expected.

"If we do this," he told her, "I'm not just looking for sex."

"I know that Tony," she laughed, "you're all grown up now" and kissed him again this time putting everything she had into the kiss. Tony gave in and held her close to him. The kiss went on for a long time, and she started to unbutton his shirt.

Responding to this he lifted her top over her head and shook off his trousers, kissing every inch of her he could reach. Finally they were both completely naked and on the sofa. He could feel her warm breath in his bare shoulder. Deep down he had always known that they would end up together.

He was in her, the rhythm getting faster and faster. Sweat was dripping off him, but he didn't care. All he knew was there in the room with him, moaning as he went deep inside her. She threw back her head, laying her neck bare for him. He bit it lightly, making her moan even harder.

And then it happened, the sweet, hot feeling of release. She screamed and he groaned Burying his head into her warm, body as release came to both of them.

Afterwards they lay their panting in each other's arms. They're eyes closed. Tony fell asleep thinking that he was the luckiest guy in the whole of the USA.

When she awoke she was surprised to be laying in her living room. Suddenly the events of the previous night came rushing back to her.

"Good morning," Tony said walking back into the room, "did you sleep well"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva had been thinking all week and had only come up with on name that seemed right to her.

"Abby, "she said, "I've decided on the name."

"Cool," Abby exclaimed, instinctively putting a hand over her expanding stomach, "what is it."

"I have decided to choose my sister's name," Ziva replied quietly, "Talia"

"Oh that is so cute, are you too close then."

"She's dead,"

"I am so sorry," she said, pulling Ziva into a hug that squeezed the air right out of her. "It's beautiful"

Ziva composed herself and stayed for a while talking to her, all the while wondering whether she had chosen a suitable name. Well as long as Abby liked it, and hopefully Gibbs, then he thought it must be ok.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee sat his desk, trying to ignore the baby mania that had taken over NCIS. It was all decided. The name of the child was to be Jenifer Talia Gibbs and they had chosen Ducky to be the godfather. He has thought that he might be chosen to be the godfather, because he was so close to Abby, but when he thought about it Ducky was the logical choice. After all who's want the mother's ex-lover to be involved in the child's life.

"McGee," Gibbs said, walking in from towards the elevator.

"Yes boss," he replied dully.

"Don't sound so excited McGee; I've come to ask you something."

McGee Finally exploded.

"Ask me what Gibbs", he yelled, "what other bombshells can you possibly give me. You've taken the only woman I ever truly loved and you're having a baby with her. Well congratulation but don't expect me to do somersaults. So what do you need to ask me, because if you're sending me away then please say that it comes into effect immediately."

Complete silence took hold of the office.

"Actually McGee I was going to ask you to be the godfather but if it's too much for you I'll ask DiNozzo."

"I'm sorry boss," McGee said quietly.

"Good," Gibbs said annoyed, "next time you talk to me like that I really will just ask DiNozzo. Go to Abby's lab I think we all need to talk."

**What you think =] thanks for all the reviews =]**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

McGee made his way down to the lab, feeling very sorry for himself. Why had he exploded at Gibbs? And why hadn't they chosen Ducky for godfather? He didn't look up when he walked through the door.

"McGee," Abby said quietly. He looked up and saw Abby holding Bert next to Gibbs. He nodded at her to show that he had heard her.

"We know your upset about us being together," Gibbs said. McGee didn't look at him, "but it's not going to change anything. I'm sorry that you think that I took Abby from you but nothing you say is going to change the way we feel."

McGee looked at Gibbs and sighed. He knew that he was right. Gibbs was always right. It was obvious that they were both perfect together, however he was still worried that Gibbs would leave Abby like he had left his three ex wives. But when he looked at her it was plain to see that she was happy.

"Thanks boss," he whispered and walked towards the door.

"The offer to make you a godfather still stands," Abby called after him

"Why didn't you choose Ducky" he asked, because Ducky has clearly earned it as he had been there for both Gibbs and Abby far more than anyone else.

"Well it was his idea," Gibbs explained, "He felt the baby should have a younger godfather."

"But..."

"But we said no," Abby laughed, "so we chose both of you."

McGee smiled. There was a way around everything with Abby.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Things had been quiet between Tony and Ziva since that night. Both still felt that they had done the right thing, but neither had any desire to tell anyone yet. When they did speak to each other at work, it was strictly professional and always without the old personal jokes they would hurl at each other, however when they left, their relationship was as fresh and friendly as it had ever been. Tony felt that they had to tell the rest of the team, but every time he got close he could imagine his reaction, and chickened out at the last moment. Finally he decided that he should talk to Abby about all of this. She knew Gibbs better than anyone, and how best to approach him.

"Hey Tony," she said in her usual bright cheery manner, "What's up"

"I need your help abs," he told her.

"Shoot"

He told her everything, while she listened to him patients, occasionally putting her hand absent-mindedly on her large stomach.

"Let me talk to him," she said, "It's the weekend so you two won't have to deal with him until Monday"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"What colour do you think we should paint the baby's room," Abby asked that night, when they were both settled down in bed."

"I don't know, It's been a while Abs,"

"I thought we could paint it light purple, that's not too bad,"

Gibbs yawned and nodded at her, "sounds great to me"

"Tony came down to the lab today,"

"What did he say?"

"Apparently he's with Ziva now."

Gibbs smiled a little.

"Yeah I Know," he said before drifting into sleep, soon followed by Abby who was clutching Bert to her chest.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while =] been revising and stuff =p so what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

DISClAIMER: I own nothing

Tony and Ziva did their best not to attract Gibb's attention that Monday, and quietly worked all morning. However, this in itself was so odd that Gibbs noticed them.

"What's wrong with you two," he asked, seemingly not knowing about them.

"Got a headache," was Tony's reply

"I've got a lot to do," Ziva said, closing the solitaire window on her computer, and pretending that she was working.

Gibbs laughed and sat down at his desk. He loved messing with them, and wasn't going to tell them he knew until they worked up the courage to tell him themselves. He had asked Abby to tell them he didn't know, and he knew that she would keep her word.

Meanwhile Tony was sitting, worried that Gibbs was going to lecture them at anytime. Occasionally Ziva and he would exchange a meaningful look. McGee was totally oblivious to everything going on around him. He was totally absorbed with whatever was going on, on his computer screen.

He had to get out of that office. Just as Tony stood up Gibb's cell rang and the familiar "gear up" was heard. Tony groaned. There was no escape.

NCISNCISNCISCISCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby sat in her office thinking. This baby was already making people happier, and she hadn't even been born yet. However she was worried that Gibbs would always compare her and their new daughter to Kelly and Shannon. This had been playing on her mind for a while. In two months Jenny would be with them, and while she knew he was looking forward to it, she was sure that a part of him was thinking about his first love and child, and comparing them to each other. She didn't want her child to my criticized.

"what's up abs," asked Tony walking in the room, looking haggard

"don't worry," she replied leaping to her feet, "what can I do for you."

"here's the evidence we collected," he said flatly.

"there's something else,"

"It's nothing," he answered and walked out, needing to be alone.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby had been quiet the whole way home. This had started to become quite common with her these days. This scared Gibbs, as he thought that the pregnancy was changing the woman he had fallen in love with. She was wearing a lot less make up, and although she still wore the same clothes, she wasn't her usual, bubbly self.

She hardly spoke a word that evening, and he was struggling to remember if he had done anything that could have upset her.

He decided to go to the place where he though best. The boat was gone now, and in its place was the furniture that was to go into the nursery. The crib, chair and drawers were finished now, and he had started work on the changing table. He wanted to make something for Jenny that she would prize and remember forever.

"Gibbs" Abby said from the top of the stairs.

"What is it abs?"

"It's just... I've been thinking..."

Gibbs heart sunk at those words _she's breaking up with me_ he thought.

"It's about Shannon and Kelly"

He nodded again, not daring to open his mouth.

"never mind," she said seeing the pained look on his face, "It doesn't matter.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**What you think? =] any ideas you want me to include =] thanks for all your reviews they've been great :D**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Abby walked out the house, teary eyed. She had to get out of there. She didn't feel as secure as she had before with Gibbs. She had to go somewhere else for the night. Blurry eyed, she got her cell out and started looking through her contacts, searching for someone she could stay with for the night. She got to Ducky but decided against it. She needed someone who Gibbs wouldn't think of immediately. Someone who's shoulder she could cry on, and who would make her laugh and feel a lot better.

She clicked the call button and waited.

"Hello?" said Tony's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Tony can you pick me up," she asked, thickly through her tears.

"OF course Abs what's up,"

"Please," she said, trying to regain control of herself, "I'll explain when you get here"

Once she had hung up she went back into the house, a good deal calmer, and quickly gathered some clothes. After this she told Gibb's that she was staying with a friend for the night and would see him at work. The look on his face was heart breaking, but she was sure that if she explained the problem it would only hurt him more.

When she got back outside Tony was there waiting for her, Concern etched on every inch of his face.

"What's wrong" he asked as soon as she opened the door. As soon as he said this she started crying again, and couldn't stop. They sat there on Gibb's driveway, with her crying inconsolably in Tony's arms. When she finally regained control of herself he pulled out giving her a tissue.

"I'm sorry tony," she said, sniffing, "This Babies making me an emotional wretch."

"Yeah and now my new jackets all wet," he said with half a smile. To his relief she laughed.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

She had gone. Was this her way of leaving him?

Gibbs just sat in his basement, trying to think of anything he could have done to upset her so much. He couldn't believe that he had lost someone else. If he couldn't keep the woman he loved more than anything else, then he wasn't going to try with anyone else. The people he loved most either ended up hurt or dead.

At a loss at what to do he called Ducky.

"Jethro its midnight" Ducky said tiredly.

"She left me Duck"

Gibb's voice worried him. He sounded hollow...broken.

"I'll be there as soon as I can,"

"Thanks Duck"

And he carried on sitting there staring at the baby furniture. He wasn't sure how long it had been, when he heard Ducky's footsteps on the stairs.

"Jethro what happened," Ducky said worried. He had never seen his friend like this before. Gibb's had always been so strong and confident. The man in front of him was almost a stranger to him.

"I don't know, Duck," Gibbs said still staring at the Baby's crib.

"What exactly did Abigail say?"

Gibb's told his best friend what had happened.

"It just sounds like she has something on her mind and needed to get out somewhere," Ducky told him, "You have to remember that this baby is playing havoc on her hormones,"

"She tells me everything," Gibbs said quietly, slipping deeper into his Depression.

This is worrying thought Ducky; he needed to talk to Abby. Get her to talk to Gibbs, and make sure she was alright as well. For the first time, the fantastic Doctor Mallard was lost for words.

**What did you think? =] any suggestions for the next chapter? =] THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS =]**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Abby didn't sleep well that night. She had thought about calling Gibbs to tell him that everything was all right, but every time she picked up the phone she just couldn't. She kept seeing Gibbs's face. She had never seen his face as hurt as that before. He looked lost, something that you would never Associate with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony had stayed up with her for a while, but she was tired and just wanted to sleep. In an act of gallantry he gave up his bed for her. When she had protested he simply said that he would not feel right making her sleep on the settee especially considering that she was pregnant.

She lay there staring into the darkness trying to do anything to help take her mind off what she had done; to the only man she had ever fully loved. The phone then began to ring. She turned over and looked at the clock. Who could be ringing Tony at 2 in the morning? Curiously she got up to see if Tony would tell her who it was.

"I don't know what's going on Ducky" Tony was saying, "All that matters is that she's here and that she's safe." Quietly She began to creep back her room when he said something else which made her catch her breath.

"Don't let Gibbs do anything stupid."

She started to shake uncontrollably at these words. What had she done? He couldn't think that she had left him. She would never do that to him, especially not with little Jenny on the way. Tony came around the corner and saw her in this state.

"Abby" he said evidently worried about her, "Abby what's wrong"

She couldn't speak. Every inch of her was struggling to remain standing that she couldn't do anything else. To her great relief Tony helped to stable her.

"I'm taking you to A & E" He told her, making it clear that she didn't have another choice.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ducky stayed with His friend that night and made sure that Gibbs was OK. This was the first time, since Gibbs's had been blown up, that he had seen his friend truly vulnerable. He hadn't even reacted like this when Jenny had been killed. At about six in the morning Gibbs phone began to ring, and Ducky was pretty sure that he knew who would be on the other end of the line.

"Gibbs's residence" he said, answering the phone.

"Duck," Came Tony's voice, "You and Gibbs need to get down to the hospital now"

"What's happening dear boy," Duck asked managing to keep his head.

"There's something wrong with Abby, She started to shake so I took her to A & E but when we got here she collapsed"

Ducky hung up almost immediately and told Gibbs what had happened. It was obvious from the moment the words left Ducky's mouth that Gibbs began to panic. He didn't say anything but went out into the car as soon as he had put on he normal clothes. Ducky, who was no spring chicken, had to run to keep up with him.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When they arrived at the desk the woman told them that Abby had been taken into emergency surgery and that there was a chance that Abby or the baby may not survive. Gibbs was devastated. Thoughts of Shannon and Kelly came rushing through his head. The pain he had gone through and knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't sure if he could go through that again.

"Jethro," Ducky said, concerned, "They'll be fine."

Gibbs smile but the thoughts remained and so did the feeling of hopelessness.

**What ya think :) thanks for all your reviews so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Gibbs felt as though he had been sitting there for years. Gibbs and Ducky were talking quietly in the corner, occasionally throwing Gibbs a worried look. He was a good deal more composed now, much more like the normal Gibbs. Finally, 7 hours after she had gone in the nurse told them that she and the baby were out of surgery, and both were doing well.

"The baby is still very weak," she told them, "You have to remember that she's 9 weeks premature" Gibbs nodded but couldn't help smiling, from all of the relief running through him.

"When can I see Abby," he asked, voicing the only thought circling his mind. Smiling the nurse ushered him into a room where a still unconscious Abby lay in the bed, with her dark hair fanned out on the pillow. Her face looked incomplete, as it was completely void of any make-up.

He sat by the side of her bed and took her hand in his and just looked at the woman that he adored, the mother of his daughter. He felt so proud of her, proud that she belonged to him, and no one else. He felt as though they were the only people that existed.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts.

"Come and see Jenny Jethro," said Ducky smiling. Gibbs willingly followed Ducky willingly, after planting a small kiss on Abby's head. Walking into the room he looked down into the bundle of blankets inside of the incubator. She was perfect. She was so little and yet she was all theirs now.

"She's perfect," he whispered under his breath, "just like her mother."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCISCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee walked into the the squad room and sat at his desk. He vaguely thought that it was a bit odd that Tony wasn't there but pushed it out of his mind. 10 minutes later the elevator door opened again. And Ziva walked in.

"Where is everyone," she asked, "Ducky and Abby aren't in and now it looks like Tony and Gibbs are not"

McGee looked up, confused. Abby and Ducky weren't in. Ziva took the answer she needed from his confused expression and picked up the receiver to call Tony. She spoke for a few minutes before replacing it and telling McGee to follow. McGee was bemused by this point, which he blindly obeyed without even asking where they were going.

Ziva led him to the car in total silence and he got in a strapped himself in not uttering a word. As soon as Ziva started the engine he regretted getting in the car. Ziva's driving only ever meant one thing, pain.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When Gibbs got back to Abby's side she was awake, but still not very aware of anything that was going on. He sat with her and stroked her hair, talking in a low quiet voice about Jenny and how much he loved her.

And then all of a sudden people began to come into the room. Ducky and Tony had evidently spent enough time with baby Jenny and decided to join them. A few minutes later came Ziva with a rather dishevelled McGee trailing behind.

Tony looked at Gibb's in unanimous agreement. It was clear that Ziva had driven. The only other thing that made McGee look like this was when Director Leon Vance caught him doing something we couldn't.

Abby finally fully awoke to the voices of her friends, and could not have asked for a better awakening.

**What you think? =] review it please =] thanks for all your reviews so far **


	11. epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

5 weeks later

Gibbs put his arm around Abby who was holding little Jennifer Talia Gibbs in her arms and opened the door. It had been a full five weeks since the birth and finally she was to be brought home for the first time. Abby's face was a mixture of pride and delight as she stared down at the small red headed child in her arms. Her hair confused her, as both Gibbs and she had dark hair. _It must be a sign_, she thought_, Gibbs was always fondest of red heads_.

"Do you want toknow why abs," he said turning the key. She looked at him confused.

"Why what"

"Why I like redheads"

"Um yeah sure," she said perplexed.

"My mother was one"

She didn't quite know how to answer this. It was such a random turn in the conversation, so instead she didn't say anything and just kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I know Gibbs," she told him, smiling and walked into the house.

When they walked into the nursery Abby's breath caught in her throat. Gibbs had done so much in all the time that she had been in hospital with Jenny. The whole room was filled with the beautiful, intricate furniture that Gibbs had made for her. It looked amazing.

The cot was smoothed off and he had obviously spent hours carving the baby's name into the headboard.

"Oh Gibbs" she breathed

"Welcome home Abs," he said, taking the baby and placing her in the wonderful crib, padded with soft yellow blankets and a patch work quilt.

She looked at the man she loved with their child in his arms, and all her fears about Shannon and Kelly immediately melted away. It was clear that he loved Jenny in her own right, and nothing was ever going to change that.

**Well that was it =] Do you think I should carry on with this story or start a different one =] please review =D**


End file.
